


Along Came a Spider(Man)

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Fluff, M/M, spiderman Minhyuk, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Hyunwoo hadn't expected his day to change so abruptly, and he certainly never expected that he'd be inviting Spider-Man over for dinner!





	Along Came a Spider(Man)

Hyunwoo hadn’t expected his day to change so abruptly. He was standing in line at the bank, the plastic handle of his grocery bag cutting into his hand. He should’ve asked for another one, but he had been sure that he would have gotten home quickly after this stop. He let out a sigh, just on the brink of impatience. There was an older gentleman keeping the line up, and it seemed like it wasn’t going to move anytime soon. Hyunwoo checked his watch, and realized he’d already been there twenty minutes. He contemplated leaving the line and heading home, but his pride got the better of him. He had stood there for so long already, leaving would just be a waste. He prayed his cold groceries wouldn’t melt through the bag.

Suddenly a loud bang and a scream caused him to turn abruptly to face the entrance. A man in a mask had grabbed one of the employees and was holding her tight, a gun pressed to her temple. Two more masked men with guns walked up to the tellers, pushing people out of the way. The robber pressed his hand to the teller’s mouth to suppress her fearful sobs.

“You know the drill, on the floor! No one move!” Slowly, the people in line fell to their knees, holding up their hands. Hyunwoo dropped with them, setting his grocery bag beside him. He pressed his hands to the back of his head, not intending to play hero and try anything that could put him in danger. He simply frowned, since now his ice cream would definitely melt. He took a few opportunities to glance up at the robbers, who had now forced another teller to open the register. One had an eyebrow piercing, another with a distinct tattoo on his arm disappearing behind the sleeve of his t-shirt. He tried to listen if any of them muttered to each other. He knew for a fact he’d have to stay to be questioned by police, so he quickly noted these details to relay firmly to them so he could leave as quickly as possible.

A threatening gunshot was shot up at the ceiling, and another person screamed in fear. Hyunwoo grunted, annoyed by the robber’s arrogance. He closed his eyes, just wanting this to be over. He heard a few of them bicker about filling the bags with the cash, and whether or not they should go for the vault. He heard the teller shakily try to explain she didn’t have the authority. “Don’t give me that bullshit!” The main robber spat, and Hyunwoo heard the teller cry out as she was hit with the side of his gun. He winced, his heart racing, feeling sorry for the girl.

When he opened his eyes to see if the teller was alright, he saw a flash of red and blue sweep past him. It hit one of the robbers in the chest, knocking him to the floor with a loud grunt. The flash landed, and Hyunwoo gawked dumbly. It was the costumed kid the news had been reporting for weeks, dubbed “Spider-Man”. He had landed with one hand steadying him on the ground and flicked his head up dramatically, his signature pose photographers caught him in for multiple front pages of the paper. Hyunwoo watched him shoot a web, catching the robber who hurt the teller, his web tugging the gun right from his hand. The robber growled, turning to face Spider-Man.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m just here to deposit a cheque!” Spider-Man quipped, tilting his head innocently. “Am I interrupting something?” The robber let go of the poor teller, who ran away from him with a small whimper. Hyunwoo heard a gun cock behind him as the third goon approached. But Spider-Man seemed to be focused on the main robber. He shot a few webs out, trapping the robber to the floor. He stumbled back and hitting the counter behind him as he tried to get out of the sticky mess, crying out in frustration.

“Looks like you’re stuck here!” Spider-Man shrugged at him, still not seeming to notice the third robber behind him who was aiming his gun with a shaky hold. Hyunwoo’s heart started to beat hard, panic gripping his chest.

“Behind you!” Hyunwoo found himself calling out. Spider-Man glanced behind him, catching the robber in action. The robber shot, but Spider-Man dodging the useless attempt easily.

“You wait your turn like everyone else!” Spider-Man exclaimed dramatically, shooting a web that made the robber flinch and drop the gun. He tried desperately to get the web off of him, shaking his hand wildly, clearly panicking. Hyunwoo watched Spider-Man run and jump at the wall, lifting himself into the air to attach the other end of the web to one of the pipes, trapping the robber there as he was lifted just enough of the ground that his feet didn’t touch the floor. Spider-Man dropped effortlessly onto his two feet, no heavy thud as he hit the ground. He patted the dirt off his hands, looking around.

“Anyone else want to butt in?” He called tauntingly. The robber hanging from the ceiling called out an obscene insult, and Spider-Man shot a web that covered his mouth. His muffled scream made Hyunwoo snort. He was no longer dreading being here, amused and fascinated by the vigilante with the blue and red mask.

“Thought so!” Spider-Man finished, flinching and looking around him as a few of the people started to clap for him. Hyunwoo could see his wide grin even through the mask, and he bowed theatrically, with his endless limbs and his bow almost snapping him in half. Once he stopped showing off for the people he urged someone to phone the police. Hyunwoo felt comfortable enough to stand when the other around him started to. He looked around at the robbers, making sure none of them moved, especially the first unconscious one.

When he looked back, he saw Spider-Man leaning down and gently lifting the teller that got hurt to her feet. He pushed her bangs back with a red hand, checking her for injury. She seemed alright, but deeply afraid, gripping her arm and shaking.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Spider-Man asked gently, holding up three. The teller answered correctly, and Spider-Man cooed softly.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I should’ve gotten here faster.” Hyunwoo felt a grip in his chest at how genuine and caring the vigilante was. The teller smiled.

“It’s okay. You still saved me. Th-thank you.” She said quietly. Spider-Man pressed a careful hand to her cheek before pulling back. Hyunwoo stood up, stretching after his uncomfortable squat and checking his watch again. When he looked back up, Spider-Man was walking up to him.

“Hey man, thanks for the tip on the sneaky guy!” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. Hyunwoo nodded, eyes wide. Spider-Man was tall and lanky up close, panting heavily.

“No problem, thanks for saving us. I feel like I owe you.” Spider-Man laughed.

“Really, it’s no big deal. It’s what I do, justice and responsibility and all that…” He still rubbed his neck, Hyunwoo quickly realizing he must have strained it. His motion caused an inch of his pale neck to stick out from behind the suit.

“N-no, I insist.” Hyunwoo replied, biting his lip and forcing himself to look anywhere but down at the vigilante’s body. Spider-Man stared at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I owe you dinner.” He was immediately embarrassed at his own outburst. He felt his cheeks burn.

“Oh…I…I don’t…”

“You can hide your identity if you want, I don’t care.”

Spider-Man tugged at his suit, looking down in thought. He cleared his throat.

“I’m trying to be modest. But unfortunately with my current situation, I don’t think I could pass up on a free meal. So yeah, I’ll do that.” Hyunwoo widened his eyes. He didn’t think he would get a yes to such a weird offer.

“O-okay, great. How about tomorrow night? My place?”

“Sounds good! What’s your address?” A beat passed, Hyunwoo staring at him dumbly before it caught up to him.

“Oh shit! Yeah! Hang on!” He quickly walked over the counter, grabbing a teller’s business card and writing his address down with the chained pen. He handed it to Spider-Man, who awkwardly pulled the collar of his suit away and tucked the card under his collarbone, patting it in place.

“Thanks!” Sirens blared outside, and Spider-Man tensed up. “Listen, I got to go. Let the cops know it was me, alright? See you tomorrow!” Before Hyunwoo had a chance to reply to say that the cops would know from seeing the webs, Spider-Man ran out through the front, shooting a web high and swinging away. Hyunwoo pushed his hand through his hair, laughing nervously as he realized what had just happened. He heard the cops come in, yelling orders about keeping still, looking around at the scene with a bit of exhaustion.

“Spider kid again,” one of them muttered, leaning down to examine the unconscious robber, hitting his cheek to wake him. Other officers stared at the hanging robber wondering what to do to get him down.

Questioning didn’t take long, Hyunwoo sat and recounted the event to one officer, who shook his head as he explained the way Spider-Man took each guy down. He scribbled it down onto his report.

“Thank you for the co-operation, Mr. Son. You can leave now.” Hyunwoo nodded, grabbing his grocery bag and leaving quickly. He didn’t remember how fast it took him to get back to his place, his mind too busy racing with what the hell he was going to make Spider-Man for dinner. He walked into his lonely apartment, setting his groceries on the table and sorted them quickly, hoping nothing had melted or spoiled during the robbery. He opened his ice cream, tipping his head back and groaning. It had melted. He stuffed it in his freezer bitterly, hoping it would just refreeze again. He sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

-

“You’re kidding right?” Jooheon said over the phone, before dropping everything to visit Hyunwoo the next morning. Hyunwoo had to answer the door with only a towel around his waist, as Jooheon had ignored his protests that he wouldn’t be ready yet. He stepped past him to let himself in, completely unfazed at his essentially naked friend.

“You’re having dinner with fucking Spider-Man?!” He exclaimed, and Hyunwoo nodded simply. Jooheon looked like he didn’t believe him, laughing and shaking his head.

“I told you everything over the phone. You can believe me or not, but I am still completely lost on what to do.” Hyunwoo explained. He went into his room to change, Jooheon talking to him from behind the door.

“Well, think of it as a total stranger coming into your house to eat food!”

Hynunwoo scoffed, aggressively drying his hair with his towel. “Yeah, that helps!” he pulled on his boxers and a pair of black pants he usually saved for dates or events. He looked in his drawer for socks.

“Are you going to see what he looks like?”  
“I don’t think so.” He pulled two shirts out of his closet, dropping them on the bed to choose between.

“What if he’s hot?” Jooheon teased, Hyunwoo opening the door to reveal he was decent and catching him grinning.

“That doesn’t matter.” He replied, balancing himself awkwardly and hopping on one foot to pull on his first sock. Jooheon walked in and leaned against his dresser.

“Sure, totally.” Hyunwoo could practically hear his sarcastic eye roll. “What are you going to make?”

He paused to put on his other sock in a similar fashion. He glanced worriedly to the two shirts on the bed. “I don’t know, but I have to make a lot.”

“Why?”

Hyunwoo chewed his lip in thought. He didn’t want to tell Jooheon that the superhero seemed to be struggling financially, not wanting to reveal such a private detail of a stranger’s life. 

“He must use up a lot of energy swinging around like that.”

Jooheon nodded in agreement. He glanced between Hyunwoo and the two shirts he placed onto the bed, mouth quirking in a smirk. “Wear your black turtleneck, but don’t cook in it.” Hyunwoo blinked at him, nodding and putting the other choices back in the closet.

“Speaking of cooking…” he rubbed his neck, and Jooheon shook his head.

“Yes, I’ll help you. But we don’t need to start now, it’s 10 in the morning.”

Hyunwoo put on a simple black t-shirt, ears burning as he remembered. “Right, yeah sorry!” Jooheon shook his head again, smile warm with endearment.

-

Hyunwoo spent the rest of the day in a panic, but that still didn’t prepare him for the loud buzz indicating he had finally arrived. He was caught off guard, glasses still on as he concentrated on the final touches of the meal. Jooheon had been confident enough to leave him to it an hour before, smirking to himself each time he noticed how nervous Hyunwoo was.

“Hello?”

“Is it finally the right address this time?” He heard Spider-Man’s distinct voice blare through the intercom. “The other three buttons I pressed weren’t very nice.”

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, it’s right. Come on up.” He buzzed him in, pacing in circles around the door in anticipation. He jumped when there was a knock on the door, taking a deep breath and steadying himself to accept whatever was standing outside waiting for him.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight. He looked like some teen putting together a lazy costume for Halloween as an excuse to gain some free candy. He was in casual clothing, hands stuffed into his black hoodie. The hood was up, and he was wearing his signature mask to cover his face. He tilted his head.

“How are you going to eat in that?” He asked. Spider-Man chuckled, and Hyunwoo was surprised at how nice it sounded.

“I’ll find a way.” Hyunwoo stepped aside to let him in. Minhyuk looked around the apartment, and Hyunwoo wished more emotion could be read through the mask. He felt self conscious at what emotion he could be conveying underneath.

“Please, sit. I hope you’re hungry.” The superhero sat at his request.

“Starving.” He turned and watched Hyunwoo as he turned off the stove and prepared to set the table. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

“Oh! I forgot I had them on!” He pulled them off quickly, putting them back in their case because his turtleneck wouldn’t let him hang them off his shirt.

“They look good on you.”

“Thank you.” Hyunwoo had to duck his head to hide his embarrassment, grinning like an idiot to himself. They barely knew each other and he couldn’t help but be affected by him.  
He set the meal on the table, sitting down across from him at the table. Spider-Man pulled the mask back to reveal the bottom half of his face so he could eat, Hyunwoo staring at his prominent jawline and irresistible lips. He wasted no time in grabbing food, eating ravenously. Hyunwoo grabbed his own food and started to eat at a steady pace, taking his first bite and feeling satisfied at the taste.

“This is great! Thank you!” He exclaimed through a particularly big bite, coughing slightly and giving himself time to chew. When he swallowed, he showed a large toothy grin.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you like it!” Hyunwoo had prepared for frequent pauses of awkward silence as they ate, but he was constantly entertained by Spider-Man’s incredible ability to talk nonstop while still managing to eat. He was very theatrical, talking excessively with his hands and miming everything he said, all while multitasking by shoving more and more food into his mouth.

“I mean, I know not everyone will kiss my feet in gratitude after I help them out, but I didn’t expect to get hit with her purse!”

Hyunwoo nodded as he swallowed an accidental big bite. “Well, you did pick her up and swing her three blocks over the city. She was in a skirt.”

“Still! A little skirt blowing in the wind is better than being attacked by a group of creepy freak weirdos!” He said through his last bite of food, plate finally clean after being filled two times over.

“I’m glad I made plenty of food. Are you...okay? I mean…I don’t mean to…” Hyunwoo suddenly stopped, rubbing his neck and feeling guilty for trying to pry into his life. Spider-Man parted his lips.

“Well, I…money’s been tight for me, honestly. My job isn’t exactly making ends meet.”

Hyunwoo furrowed his brow. “Do you not get paid for the hero stuff?”

“No, because I apparently cause too much collateral damage and cost more money than I’m worth.” He pouted, and Hyunwoo bit his lip hard at the cute action.

“You should get some sort of compensation, from all the photographs and videos of you on the news.” Hyunwoo suggested, and the superhero licked his lips in thought. He rubbed the back of his neck, and Hyunwoo caught the sight of dyed blonde hair from behind the hood.

“That makes sense. I know the Avengers get paid, but they’ve got a brand recognition thing or something.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened. “You KNOW the Avengers?” Spider-Man laughed hard, mask slipping back down over his mouth again and getting in the way of his puppy like grin. He pushed it back up impatiently. He tipped back in his chair so far, Hyunwoo thought he was ready to fall.

“No, I don’t. But could you imagine?” He clapped like a seal, chair falling back down onto its four legs. “You’re funny. I like you.”

Hyunwoo grinned bashfully, heart pounding fast in his chest. “I like you too. Most heroes seem really cocky.”

“I try not to be. I’m not that special. I wanna be…. the friendly neighbourhood hero, you know?” His mask slipping again and Hyunwoo could see his frustration as he shifted it again.

“I’d say you fit that description. After all, you accepted my weird offer to feed you for stopping a bank robbery.” That made them both laugh, Hyunwoo covering his mouth shyly. His cheeks burned hot, and he knew the hero could see it.

“Well, I thought you were cute for offering. I couldn’t say no.” Hyunwoo stood up to start gathering dishes to take to the kitchen, grin glued to his face. He wanted to leave his sight to have a moment to freak out about the many compliments he had received. But Spider-Man stood up to help, Hyunwoo stuttering out that he could do it himself.

“I insist.” He smiled, grabbing the rest of the many dishes, balancing them effortlessly as he walked past Hyunwoo into the kitchen. Hyunwoo gawked at him, having forgotten he had superpowers despite the ridiculous mask he wore. It made him wonder what handsome face could possibly lie behind it.

Spider-Man carefully balanced the dishes into a pile in the sink, taking Hyunwoo’s dishes from him to finish it. He huffed, wiping the sweat off his face from underneath the mask. “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna take this off.” Hyunwoo chewed his bottom lip, it was as if the hero had read his mind earlier.

“Yeah no problem.”

“Just, don’t be an ass. Keep it secret, okay?” Hyunwoo nodded, miming zipping his mouth closed and throwing away the key. He watched as the hero lowered his hoodie, peeling the mask off slowly. He ruffled his hair back onto his forehead and looked back up at Hyunwoo with a shy grin.

“Am I how you imagined?” He asked as Hyunwoo stared. He was blonde, contrasting with his dark eyebrows, and his hair looked clean and soft. He had a nice facial structure that had been outlined with the mask, but somehow better than Hyunwoo had pictured. He had a boyish look that matched his attitude, with big beautiful eyes that Hyunwoo was lost in.

“No. Better,” he mumbled to himself, and he came to his senses after the hero laughed, horrified that he had made the comment aloud. Spider-Man shook his head, stepping closer to Hyunwoo, who was gripping the counter he was leaning on as if he were about to fall.

“So cute… thank you.” The hero smiled, now face to face with Hyunwoo, and not so subtly looked down and focused right on Hyunwoo’s lips. He let the vigilante control the situation, his breath lost and his self control gone out the window. He was pulled closer by his large hands into a soft kiss.

The hero’s hair tickled his cheek as he tilted his head to be closer to him, both faltering in the kitten soft kiss as they laughed. Spider-Man’s laughter was contagious, and Hyunwoo finally had to pull away to catch his breath as he chuckled, pressing his forehead against the others. The hero pressed light kisses to Hyunwoo’s nose and jaw, making him never want to move again.

“What’s your name?” Spider-Man whispered, making Hyunwoo pull back slightly.

“I never told you my name?”

The hero shook his head, and he laughed louder, pulling his hands away from their grip on the counter to take Spider-Man’s hands.

“Sorry. If I tell you my name, would you tell me yours?” The hero bit his lip, worry in his eyes. Hyunwoo was patient as he let the other figure out if he was willing to further reveal his identity. He eventually nodded.

“I’m Hyunwoo.”

“Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo smiled, finally having a new name to match the new face. Minhyuk’s fingers played with Hyunwoo’s hands and fingers.

“I’m sorry to leave after…but I have to go.” Minhyuk looked conflicted, and Hyunwoo kissed his temple.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I just hope this isn’t our only encounter.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly stay away from you now.” Minhyuk gave him one last kiss that hinted at something more before he stepped away. He pulled his mask out of his pocket, pulling it back onto his face. “See you later!”

Hyunwoo’s eyes followed him out of the kitchen area and out the front door, his apartment quiet and lonely once more as the door shut loudly. Hyunwoo couldn’t stop smiling as he did up the dishes. He couldn’t believe he had gone from a single bystander present at a robbery to kissing the secret identity of a superhero.

He hadn’t even realized he had no way to contact Minhyuk until hours later when he settled into bed, and he wanted to kick himself for being so forgetful again.

-

Jooheon let himself into the apartment the next morning as Hyunwoo was taking his first bite of his gourmet breakfast of cereal. He was holding a piece of paper in one hand, pulling something sticky off his other.

“Hey. How was your date? This was stuck on the door.” He set the note on the table in front of Hyunwoo’s bowl.

“It was good, he was really nice!” He told him, lifting the note to read it. He recognized the sticky substance that had stuck the note to the door. He couldn’t hide his grin from Jooheon as he finished it.

“What does it say?” Jooheon tilted his head, and Hyunwoo was surprised he hadn’t been nosey and read it already. He didn’t say anything, only handing the note back. He watched Jooheon’s eyes widen as he looked it over.

"Hyunwoo,  
Thanks for the meal, it was really good! I’d love to taste more of your cooking! I’m glad I was there to save you. If you ever need my help again you know who to call! I hope to hear from you soon!  
Love, Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man"

His phone number was written on the bottom, followed by an excessive amount of hearts. Jooheon stared at Hyunwoo.

“WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Hyunwoo laughed hard, taking another big bite of his cereal and shrugging.

“Come on, tell me! What happened? Hyunwoo! Come on, please! Why are there hearts?” He continued to say nothing to further bother Jooheon, who was stomping his feet and pouting as he whined. The note had left his heart racing, and he couldn’t wait to see Minhyuk again, hopefully without the spandex suit this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you like! <3 The idea of Spider-Man Minhyuk was too cute to not write about, and I couldn't resist making it ShowHyuk again! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
